


Morning Snack

by queenjazzy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenjazzy/pseuds/queenjazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic about Smokescreen being Smokescreen and eating some cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Snack

The morning was quiet and uneventful, which was good because Smokescreen and Arcee were recharging quite soundly, his frame wrapped around hers as he rested his helm against hers.

Soon her stirred, his optics lazily opening at first before he yawned and looked to his partner, who was still in a sound recharge. He smiled softly and idled his engine quietly before nuzzling his helm against hers and gently peppering her helm with kisses while gently stroking her chassis with his hand servo. He was attempting to wake her up but she didn’t respond at first, only readjusting herself at first. He continued his affections, and soon it paid off as she yawned and lazily looked up to her and smiled softly Arcee reached up and gently pet his face with her hand servo and said tiredly. “Hey…”

"Hey sleeping beauty, how are you?"

"Mmmm fine…." She grunted. "Energon…"

He just chuckled and kissed the top of her helm. “Alright babe, I’ll be back.” He scooted himself off of the berth and pulled the blanket over his partner’s shoulder and gently nuzzled her again before leaving the room. While he is gone, she starts to wake up some, but still remains curled up in the toasty blanket and purrs with content, so much so that she managed to wrap the whole blanket around her frame. She pulled the blanket over her face and took a deep inhale, smelling the scent of his armor, polish and just his overall smell. It brought a small but genuine smile across her face as she settled back into the blanket and awaited his return.

He eventually comes back with not only energon cubes for themselves but a plate of energon cookies as well, one cookie in his mouth. Their smell immediately fills the room and it makes Arcee stir some and she looks up and becomes confused, she asks tiredly. “Why do you have cookies?”

He sets down the energon cubes on the berth and eats the one cookie that was already in his mouth. He swallows and smiles big before explaining. “Optimus made them! He gave me some! I never knew he could make such good cookies!”

"Yeah he can bake, he likes his sweets." She yawned before turning over and watched him eat the treats.

Smoke munches happily until he realizes that she hasn’t had her energon yet and immediately scoots her cube to her and smiled, crumbs still sticking to his denta. She chuckled and took a sip as she continued to watch her partner snack. He glanced down at the plate before offering her some, which she declined. "I don't need sugar in the morning Smoke. But thanks for the offer."

With her polite rejection of the offer of the sweets, Smoke continued to eat them until he saw that his half of the berth was now covered in cookie crumbs. He set the cookie he had down and started to lick the berth to try and get them off, instead of getting something wipe them away like a normal mecha would. This sent Arcee into a giggle fit, she had to cover her mouth and in between her giggles she asked. “What in the Allspark are you doing?”

With his glossa still out and trying to lick the berth, he said. “I don’ wanna waste da cookies!” Needless to say, he looked quite ridiculous.

"Smokescreen… what am I gonna do with you?"

He stopped licking the berth for a moment before replying, "Hey, it was your choice to go out with me! Just saying."

She smiled softly and rested her helm on some of the blanket, reaching over to pet his helm as he went back to licking the berth. “And I don’t regret it… even when you do stuff like…  _this_. You might be the biggest goofball in the universe but at least you’re mine.”

He lifted his helm with a big smile on his face and gently nuzzled her helm. “Also, you’re stuck with me. The kids are on a field trip, Bulk and Bee are on a scouting mission and Ratchet and Optimus are… doing something. I don’t know but yeah…”

"Sounds like a perfect day already." She gently cupped his cheek before reaching under and scratching his chin and in response, he lied down beside her and leaned into the touch with his engine purring quietly. The two wheeler set her cube aside on the floor and curled up next to him, gently taking her digits and scratching in between his armor plating.

He reached around to rub her back and pulled the blanket over himself before suddenly felt her stop scratching, and he looked down to her to say something but he soon figured out why: she was starting to doze off again against him. He grinned as he pulled her up so her helm was in the crook of his neck cables and leaned his helm against hers before closing his optics and letting her sleep. Scratches could wait until she woke up fully.


End file.
